


All of Me Loves All of You

by zrysx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrysx/pseuds/zrysx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Captain Swan one-shots. May feature other ships, smut and angst, but mostly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give and Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had this as a one-shot that was part of a series, but I decided to change that one-shot and turn it into a collection (hence the title change and additional chapters) because I planned out for a bunch of these fics. I hope that made sense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmas time. Emma and Killian spend their first holiday together trying to find the perfect gift for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had this as a one-shot that was part of a series, but I decided to change that one-shot and turn it into a collection (hence the title change and additional chapters) because I planned out for a bunch of these fics. I hope that made sense. I wrote this first chapter just in time to post on Christmas Day. This is part of a collection of one-shots of Captain Swan fics I am working on. This one is holiday-themed for you know today. It is slightly inspired by the short story "The Gift of The Magi" by O.Henry, one of my favorite Christmas stories. Enjoy!

To say that Emma was anxious about Christmas was an understatement.

 

But she had good reason to be. This was the first Christmas in the 28 years of her life she wasn’t alone on the holidays. She was celebrating with friends and family that she had found in this small town of Storybrooke. And Emma wanted to make the most of her first Christmas surrounded by people who loved and cared for her.

 

That was why she was finishing up wrapping the last of the presents she had purchased. She had gotten everyone something and was quite literally cleaned out on her spending budget for the next year. Content, Emma stood, nodding to herself a bit as she put the gifts under the Christmas tree in her apartment. It was Christmas Eve already and she was glad she was done with all the shopping. She had everything ready for her party later tonight. Emma was happy everything was going her way for once.

 

Henry came down the stairs just as Emma was looking over her handiwork underneath the tree.

 

"Hey mom you finished putting the presents under the tree?"

 

Emma turned to her son with a proud smile, “Yep kid, I am officially done. It’s Santa's job from here on out.”

Henry gave a cheerful smile, eyes sparkling at his mom’s response, “Great. Now we can give everyone their gift’s at the party tonight. Archie, Granny, Leroy, Hook-” Henry said counting off his fingers at the number of their friends coming tonight.

 

At the mention of Hook’s name, Emma froze. Realizing, as her stomach knotted. She forgot to get Hook a present.

 

* * *

 

As Killian walked outside in the town he was still trying to wrap his head around this holiday called Christmas.

 

He had been told by Emma about the holiday and thought he got a good idea of the concepts of gift-giving, which was what he was trying to do right now. He had forgotten about the holiday until December had came and noticed all the residents preparing. For the days leading up, Killian had been thinking of what to get Emma.

 

It had racked his mind for awhile. Even leading him to asking Henry for help, but all the lad was busy getting his own gifts too. He did provide some advice which was giving her a gift that showed how he felt for her would be enough.

 

Killian walked down the snow covered streets, not seeing any more of the town outside. Everyone was probably in their homes by now. According to Henry, it was Christmas Eve, the night before Christmas.

 

As Killian looked at all the closed stores, growing concerned he wouldn’t find Emma a gift in time. Then he noticed that the Crocodile’s store had a sign that said ‘open’. Killian tried to keep the vile wanting to come up his throat. Even though he had ended his revenge, Killlian was still not into the idea of being chummy with the him. Yet he was the only store open and he had no choice but to go inside and find something.

 

For Emma, he thought as he made his way over.

 

As he opened the door of the store, he saw Rumplestiltskin and Belle with their coats on about to walk outside.

 

"Sorry pirate, but we are closing. We were just leaving."

 

"Lady Belle." Killian nodded, acknowledging the woman who gave him a quick smile,"Listen Croc-I mean Rumplestiltskin. I need a moment in your store to find a gift."

 

Rumplestiltskin didn’t even try to suppress a smile. He chuckled slightly, “For Ms. Swan if I’m not mistaken.”

 

Killian looked down, feeling his own face grow hot. He wasn’t ashamed of his feelings for Emma, but he didn’t like them being pointed out all the time like this either.

 

"Can you help me or not?" Killian asked, raising his head, his eyes narrowed at the man in front of him.

 

"Rumple help him." Belle pleaded, her arm wrapped around his.

 

The man’s expression softened at Belle’s words, and he nodded, before looking back at Killian. “Fine. How will you be paying for this by the way?”

 

"I have gold, more on my ship if need be."

 

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, “Sorry no gold. I know it’s currency, but not around here.”

 

"I need to get a gift for Emma, " He put his hand on the glass, almost wanting to smash his fist through it in anger.

 

"I know that Hook. I didn’t say I wouldn’t take something else as compensation."

 

Killian glared at the man, “What do you want.” He bit back the nickname ‘Crocodile’ if anything not to upset Belle.

 

"Maybe something of yours to trade?"

 

Killian thought about it. He didn’t have anything on him that he could trade. Sure in his ship he might find something, but he wasn’t sure if Rumplestiltskin would keep the store open for him - hell he was pretty sure about that. Plus he still didn’t find a gift yet for Emma. While thinking his hands idly went into his vest pocket, brushing against the chain of the pocket watch.

 

He took it out, opening it up and looking at the time. It was a watch he had kept that belonged to his brother. It was one of the things of Liam’s that he held on to, particularly on his person. But if Rumplestiltskin wouldn’t take gold, then he thought he could trade this. He felt guilt at giving away something of his brother’s, the thought of doing so as if pushing away his memory, but he had other things of Liam’s, and memories of him to hold onto. He wanted to do this, to give Emma something she could cherish .

 

"This." Killian said, trying to keep his voice steady as he set the watch down on the counter.

 

Rumplestiltskin picked it up, inspecting it. He flicked his eyes up to Hook’s after a moment, “This’ll do.” Then he nodded his head behind him, “Go take a look around.”

 

Killian didn’t waste anytime. He glanced at everything he could, but not seeing something Emma might like. Killian wasn’t even too sure about what her tastes were in most things. He just knew her personality - determined, strong, beautiful inside and out. All good things, but nothing here did her justice.

 

"I don’t see anything that she might like."

 

Rumplestiltskin glanced at him, briefly his eyes flickered over Killian’s shoulder, but the pirate didn’t think much of it as his eyes focused back on him. “Maybe something in the back will catch your attention. Take a look.”

 

Killian walked in the back hoping that he would be able to find something.

 

* * *

 

Emma had all but run out the apartment, sliding her thick parka on, rushing over to the stores.

 

How could she forget to get Hook something?

 

She got everyone a gift - Henry, her parents, even Regina! How could she forget that one-handed, walking sexual innuendo of a pirate?

 

Emma didn’t have time to wonder why her mind wasn’t at its best, because she was trying to find a store that was open. All the stores had closed up early as most people headed home to celebrate the holiday with their families.

 

Emma’s snow boots crunched on the icy white ground as she kept walking, looking frantically for some place to go. Her eyes fell on Gold’s shop with the open sign. Emma ran even faster if that was possible, almost slipping in the snow, but catching herself at the last second.

 

"Hey Gold" She walked inside the shop, feeling a blast of warmth. She walked up to the counter, "I need to get something."

 

Mr. Gold slowly turned around from conversing with Belle, looking not at all surprised by Emma being there, “Ms. Swan I see you are out and about. Don’t you have a party later on?”

 

She looked around, seeing the shop littered with so much stuff. Gold had collected a lot - especially of the Storybrooke residents things.She kept glancing, but not seeing a thing for the pirate.

 

And another downer was everything was likely expensive. She would have to make some deal with Gold to get it. Whether money or a price with magic, she wasn’t sure, all she knew is she hardly any money left to spend. But Emma wanted to get Hook something. If not for the fact it was rude to get everyone but one person a gift, to exclude someone like that, a feeling she knew all too well, it was because Hook had helped her constantly ever since he decided to turn his ship back and help save Henry in Neverland. Ever since than, he has always been there to help Emma. To come find her in New York City and restore her memories. She owed him so much, the least she could do was get him a gift.

 

But then right at the counter, in the glass case up front near the register, her eyes caught sight of something. She looked and she almost gasped. It was a gold pocket watch. It gleamed perfectly in the light. It had old etchings and looked like something Hook would own.

 

"The pocket watch," Emma pointed through the glass, "How much?"

 

"Well Dearie more then you probably have for it."

 

Emma wanted to glare, but Gold was right, she couldn’t afford something like that. But it was perfect for Hook.

 

Before she realized what she was doing, the words slipped out, “I’ll trade you for it.”

 

"What exactly?" Gold’s eyebrow quirked up.

 

"Rumple," Belle interrupted, "It’s Christmas. Can’t you just give it to her?"

 

Emma saw Gold contemplate it. She had to admit Belle really brought out a change in the man.

 

"No Belle it’s okay. A trade is fair. I don’t have enough and I’d rather pay for it." Emma thought it was the least she could do, a punishment for not getting a gift when she first went shopping.

 

"What can you give me for it Ms. Swan?" Gold continued.

 

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard. Did she even have anything on her?

 

Her eyebrows then shot up, raising to her hairline at the realization. She did have something. “Yeah.”

Emma unzipped her coat and reached up to unclasp the necklace around her neck. It was something she bought herself. After Snow had showed her the mobile of the unicorns that was suppose to be in her nursery, surrounding her crib, she liked them. So much that a few months ago when she found the necklace, a silver chair with a unicorn charm, it reminded her of the mobile. It had small purple stones as its eyes. When she saw it, she saved up and bought it only two weeks ago as an early present to herself. She even splurged a little and got it engraved with an ‘E’ for her name on it. She was going to wear it tonight to show it to Snow, but now she was giving it away.

 

"Will this do?" Emma held the necklace up, the stones gleaming.

 

"Lovely." Gold took it gently from her and stared at it, "Not as much as the watch, but I’ll take it. ‘Tis the season for generosity."

 

And after wrapping it up for her, Gold gave her the watch. Emma said good-bye to Belle and Gold, missing the look they sent each other, she hurried off home to finish getting ready for the party.

 

* * *

 

Killian walked from the back room, still not seeing anything for Emma. He was so consumed in his thoughts about what she would want, he almost thought he heard her voice while in the back, but once walking to the front, he knew he must’ve imagined it. He walked back to the counter. Rumplestiltskin had not moved from the spot, but Belle was smiling, as finding something amusing.

 

"I did not find anything in the back." Killian said dejectedly. He was upset he could not find a gift. Nothing here might hold Emma’s interest, but this was the only store left.

 

"Well keep looking you might find something for Ms.Swan." Rumplestiltskin said.

 

Killian was still weary of the Crocodile, but he did need his store to get his Swan a present. That was the only reason he was chatting with him right now.

 

Killian was growing frantic. He had no idea what he could get Emma, and after trading his pocket watch, he was still confused. He had known her for a while and he already knows he is in love with her. And even after their journey in New York City to restore her memories, she did open up more to him, and they were developing some sort of relationship. He wanted to make this gift worth it and show how much he cared for her. That’s when looking at the counter his eyes fell on something almost as beautiful as his Swan. It was a small silver necklace that had a unicorn as a charm.

 

"That right there," Killian pointed with his good hand.

 

Killian missed the quick knowing smirk Belle and Rumplestiltskin shared as he handed the necklace to the pirate.

 

Killian held it in his hand, staring at the jewelry. The little unicorn even had little purple stones where it’s eyes should be that gleamed. An ‘E’ engraved on the charm.

 

'E for Emma', he thought.

 

"I’ll take this."

 

"Rumple you sure you can’t just give him the necklace and let him keep his watch?" Belle asked.

 

Killian interrupted, “It is fine Lady Belle. It is a fair trade. But if the Croc-Er…Rumplestiltskin would just take my gold for the necklace-“

 

Rumplestiltskin interrupted him, “Well pirate, even though that is currency in our world, I am more into using currency in this realm. And that gold won’t really cut it here. I think a trade will work better in this instance.”

 

Killian didn’t have time to figure out the Crocodile’s nonsense. He quickly took the necklace, having it wrapped for him by Belle generously since he doubt he could wrap it himself with his hook. He exited, not hearing the chuckle shared between Rumplestiltskin and Belle as he hurried off toward Emma’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

Emma managed to wrap up Hook’s gift before the quests started arriving for the party. Henry asked what she got Hook, but she told him he would have to wait until he opened it.

 

Emma was smiling as she saw some of Storybrooke’s residents gathered in her home. They were laughing, sharing gifts and enjoying the snacks she bought, much to Mary Margaret’s displeasure of store bought cookies. They were all together and happy.

 

As Emma got some more eggnog, she saw the person she had been anticipating coming for awhile. It was Hook.

 

She watched as his eyes searched the room, before landing on her. He stared for a moment with a look she couldn’t figure out. He took a breathe, making his chest heave. He walked over toward her, with his face brightening up as he reached her.

 

"Swan, your Christmas festivities seem to be going rather well."

 

"Yeah everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." She said, taking a sip of eggnog. She licked her upper lip to get the cream residue off, which made Hook flick his eyes down and follow the movements of her mouth.

 

"Are you enjoying yourself love?" Killian’s voice holding a hint of humor, but mostly Emma could hear the seriousness in his voice, almost as if bracing himself for her answer.

 

"Yeah I am," Emma stared up, her eyes looking into the pirate’s to try and read him like he always does her.

 

Killian gave her a heart-warming smile and Emma’s stomach was fluttering like there were actual butterflies in there. Before she lost her nerve she decided to give him his gift.

 

"Oh before I forget," She bit down the urge to say again, she took his hand and lead him over to the tree, reaching down to grab a present. "I got this for you. Merry Christmas Hook."

 

Killian’s eyes widened at that. Unable to believe what he was hearing. Emma, his Swan, got him a present for this holiday. His blue eyes just stared into her green ones, searching to find if this was some trickery, but he didn’t see anything but an honest response. She thought of him. She got him a gift. After confessing in Neverland that he loved her, after searching for her in New York City to help restore her memories, he started to believe she had feelings for him, but her caring enough to get him something, made Killian believe she cared even more.

 

He could feel his voice on the verge of breaking, “You got me a gift lass?”

 

"Well yeah. I mean Hook you are someone who came into my life and since you started helping, you haven’t once let me down. How could I not give you something? To you know…a-appreciate you?"

 

Killian’s throat started to close up and his heart was swelling inside, letting him know he was alive. He was alive because Emma, his love, made him feel that way all the time. Her words etched into his mind. It was hard to doubt that she didn’t feel something for him, even if it wasn’t the deep love he had for her yet, it was something for her to admit what she just did.

 

Emma held out the gift to him, waiting for him to take it. He looked down, his mouth opened slightly, as if still in shock. He gently took it with his good hand. It was wrapped in light blue paper with a dark blue bow on top. It wasn’t that large. It was in a square shape. He wondered what it was?

 

"Thank you love," Killian thought it was a good time as any to give Emma her gift. He reached into the pocket of his leather coat and pulled out the small box. "And here is your gift."

 

Emma’s eyes widened, parting her mouth in surprise, “You got me a gift?”

 

"Does that surprise you?" He asked, using a phrase the savior was all too familiar with.

 

Emma put on a smile, only to keep the fresh tears that threatened to fall. “No, because I am such a lovely host, how could you not get me something?” She joked, but really she was very much overwhelmed. Not just from the party and all the people inside. But because Hook thought of her again.

 

"Aye, lovely indeed," He said, staring at her with a softened gaze that made Emma slightly uncomfortable, not because it wasn’t nice, but because it was. Because it made her feel loved and cared for.

 

"Well just don’t stand there pirate. Let’s open these."

 

Emma walked to sit in a nearby chair and Killian sat on the edge of the couch’s armrest. Emma stared at the small package. It was wrapped in a green wrapping paper, with a bright red bow on top. It was so nicely done, she felt bad opening it up. Once removing the paper, she held a brown box in her hand. She lifted the lid and her heart almost stopped right there. It was her necklace. The one she sold to get Hook his gift.

 

Killian didn’t see Emma’s reaction to her gift as he was opening his present, using his hook to remove the bow and helping to tear the paper. Once it was just the black box, he slowly uncovered the lid and gasped softly. It was his brother’s pocket watch. The one he sold to get Emma’s gift.

 

As if hearing the others thoughts, they both looked up at one another at the same time, shock evident on their faces.

 

Emma was blinking back tears, as she held up her necklace in her hands, “You got me my necklace back.”

 

Hook’s brows shot up at that, “Your necklace? I didn’t know that was yours love. And what about my pocket watch?”

 

"Pocket watch?" Emma stared at the gift, "It was yours?"

 

"Aye, that it was love."

 

"So we sold our stuff for each other only to have us buy them back as gifts?"

 

"Seems like it."

 

At this bit of news Emma’s tears she had been pushing back came forward, streaking her cheeks softly. She felt her heart thump against her chest and grow at the gesture. She had gave up something, even this simple necklace, only to have Hook get it for her. That man, even without his knowledge, continued to help her in so many ways. It was too much.

 

"Swan are you alright?" He asked, afraid she didn’t like the gift. He was worried as he saw her crying.

 

Emma thought it was best to tell him the truth. “I got everyone a gift, and then at the last minute, I realized I forgot you,” Emma watched as Hook visibly tensed, his eyes trained on nothing but her, “And it scared me. I forgot you. I didn’t want to forget you ever again. Not after that second curse. So I ran around town, so desperate. I went to Gold and looked for something that you might like. And I sold a necklace, something I bought for myself, yeah, but still I gave it up, so I could get you something that might make you happy.”

 

Killian listened to her words, feeling himself close to tears at her kindness, her care for him, and if he dug deeper at her words, he could feel the love in them, “Emma” He breathed her name. He inched closer, careful not to fall off the couch, but close to get rid of the distance between them, the need to be closer was very strong. He let his breathe blow gently on her cheek, as he looked her in the eyes. She stared back at him, trying to show her appreciation and if he was correct, the blossoming of something close to love surfacing even more.

 

"I am happy because you gave me a gift. And I just wanted to get you something. I walked around town, eventually ending up at Rumplestiltskin’s shop. I put down my pocket watch, to get your gift. And I would gladly do it again. I would give anything to make you happy."

 

"Killian." Emma breathed his name, ignoring the small gasp he gave at her using his actual name, "Merry Christmas."

He gave her a bright smile just for her, “Merry Christmas to you too my love.”

 

Emma leaned forward slightly to give him a kiss on the lips. Unlike their first kiss in Neverland which was passionate and released to let out the attraction they were feeling for the other or the second kiss in New York City, after she lost her memories, which was more urgent, filled with longing on Killian’s part and how he missed her for that year, this was slower. It had so much feelings of unsaid things that became clear, and even if it wasn’t deep, it was sweet, soft and was just as powerful as their other kisses.

 

Emma and Hook spent the rest of the time wrapped up in talking and holding their gifts for the other proudly they didn’t notice the look Emma’s parents sent them, smiling to each other over how happy their daughter looked. How Henry smiled over the fact that his mom and Hook were honest on how they felt for the other. And how Gold and Belle arrived to the party, giving each other a look as they saw the gifts Emma and Hook had traded earlier in the store for each other, and how they just knew to get those gifts.


	2. Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching her playing with Henry, Emma tries to teach Killian how to play Twister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea had me laughing so I had to write it down. It is mostly fluffy, but gets a little smutty at the end. Hope you like it! :)

"Mom, left hand!"

"Okay, red!"

Emma was trying to move her left hand to the red circle. Henry was crouched across from her. His right hand on yellow and his right foot on blue. He was reaching over to put his hand on the red circle too. They just started this game of Twister. Henry found the old game in his closet at Regina's house and brought it over to play with Emma. It was the older version, with the mat. Henry was unable to find the spinner, so they stuck to calling out body parts and colors.

Even while in the foster system, Emma had managed to play Twister before. She still wasn't a huge fan of board games, yet, Henry asking her to play something this silly and fun made her really happy and she couldn't refuse him.

So that was why they were currently spread out near the kitchen of her apartment, trying not to fall over, putting hands and feet in various positions. Emma and Henry were so enthralled with their game, that they didn't see Killian walk inside.

Emma knew the pirate would likely stop by at some point during the day, as he had been doing since they made their way back to Storybrooke following the second curse and his decision to stay. She was used to leaving the door open while she was home just in case.

She however, did not expect him to stare with confusion all over his face. Okay she did, but after almost two minutes of being speechless, she was getting unnerved by it.

"Hook," Emma breathed out his name a bit, winded from having to stay crouched on the mat. Her butt stuck up in the air too."So nice of you to just come in without knocking, like always."

Killian ignored the comment, staring intently at her, "Swan, what are you doing?"

"It's called Twister." Henry spoke up this time, "It's a game where you have to put your hand or foot on whatever color is picked. Whoever is left standing wins! It's pretty fun"

Killian walked inside a bit, coming to stand near the game mat, he had his eyes trained, from what Emma could tell, on her backside."Yes, it looks fun."

Emma rolled her eyes, hearing the grin in his voice. She couldn't believe she was giving a nice view of her ass to the pirate.

"Oh, after the game you can play if you want." Henry spoke up again. Emma saw him fidgeting around more, probably tired from having to stay in this position so long.

"Henry, I don't think Hook is interested in-"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind learning how to play."

Emma looked up, raising her eyebrow up, giving him a look as if asking 'really? you want to learn?' with her face. Killian just smiled innocently as if not having an ulterior motive.

"Really?"

He just shrugged, "Why not, lass?"

"Fine. You got next game," She made sure she was looking him straight in the eye when she said, in her fake, mock Irish accent, "Mate."

 

* * *

 

After Henry and Emma explained the rules to Killian on how to play, Henry had to head out because him and Regina were suppose to meet for lunch at Granny's, then she had him for the weekend. Emma was going to drop him off, but Henry insisted she had to stay and teach Killian the game so they could play next time. After Henry said bye to them both, Emma and Killian were left alone with the Twister game in the middle of the floor.

Emma folded her arms across her chest, sighing, as she knew she might regret this,"Alright do you still wanna play?"

Killian stands up from his seat on the couch, and crosses over to her, giving her a slight bow, "If it's alright with M'lady."

"Come on pirate," Then she looks down at his feet, "Boots off for the game."

"As you wish." Killian smirks as he slowly takes off his boots.

He follows Emma as she stands near the mat, "Alright like Henry said before. With two players, you have to stand at the ends of the mat."

Emma watches Killian stand exactly like her across on the other end of the mat. She gives a quick nod. "Good. Now step onto the blue and yellow circles closest to the end."

They stepped on the circles at the same time.

"Okay. Since there is no third person to referee, we have to call out the body parts and colors. We can take turns."

"Ah yes, the lad explained that part thoroughly."

"Great," Emma clapped her hands together, ready to start and get this over with, "Just remember, only touch the circle with hands-

"Or hooks?" Killian gives a lopsided grin as he raises his hook up playfully.

"Yeah...or feet. Plus, if your knees or arms touch the mat, you lose. Last person standing wins the game."

And with that, they started the game, and already Emma regretted it. Since Killian was explained beforehand the rules of the game, Emma could've sworn he was calling out body parts and colors that lead to more...well, compromising positioning.

"Uh Hook?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Am I doing what on purpose?"

"Calling out body parts and colors so they um...how should I put this? Make me get into compromising positions."

Killian raised a brow at the words,"Compromising how lass?"

" _Well_ ," Emma dragged out the word, leaking with sarcasm, "Maybe the fact, I almost have my hand on your crotch."

Emma wasn't exactly touching his privates area, but she was as close as she wanted to get. Killian was crouched in front of her, his legs spread open a bit as his right foot was still on the blue circle, but his left foot was now on green. He had his hook on yellow and his right hand on red. She had to reach for a blue circle with her left hand, and the closest one to her position was underneath his..ahem _area_.

Killian's face lit up at that, showing Emma bright teeth, "If it's almost, then I must not being doing a good job with this game."

"You sneaky pirate!" Emma huffed, knowing he was plotting something ever since he agreed to this game.

"Oh darling, if I was really sneaky," He leaned out a bit, careful to stay up, keeping the rest of his body away from the mat. His breath tickling her cheek. "I would've made sure to get you in a position much more _compromising_." He lingers on the word, and Emma shivers involuntarily at the pleasure she gets hearing it.

"Hmm is that so?" Emma asked, her voice soft, as she feels her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"Aye," Then Killian's eyes flicker down briefly at her chest and up to meet her eyes. He gives a smirk, "But I'd hate to make you move. Especially while I have this lovely view of your chest."

Emma's face changes from confusion to surprise to embarrassment in a matter of seconds before she even looks down and sees the lace top she has on. Because she is leaning over, Killian had been getting a good view of her bra and breasts. Emma forgets about the game, and reaches up quickly to fix her top, but doing so, she loses her balance and falls flat on her face.

All she can hear is Killian snickering above her, and breaking out into a full-fledged, hearty laugh. "Oh my dear Swan. Are you alright?"

Emma managed to raise her head up, blowing a wisp of hair out of her eyes, "You did that on purpose."

"Sorry, can't take credit love, but it did work out in my favor," Killian sat down atop the mat, "Oiy, tell me something, do I get a prize for winning?"

"Maybe."

Before he could speak again, Emma got up on her elbows, to lean forward. She gripped, taking fistfuls of his shirt and vest, into her hands. She leaned in with her nose brushing his.

Killian let out a shaky breath against her face, his lips brushing hers, "And what is it I get, Swan?"

Emma whispered against his lips, "I'll show you how to play strip Twister."


	3. Twister Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma teaches Killian about strip twister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the second chapter - a strip twister part. Bonus, it also includes part of a drinking game. It continues where the last chapter left off. Also warning this chapter has a smut scene.

Killian's eyebrows raised up, surprised, but the smile tugging at the corners of his lips, threatening to become a full-blown smile was there, "Already throwing your clothes off for me darling? You didn't have to play a game to do that."

Emma didn't know what was coming over her. Maybe it was the growing attraction for this pirate that was more out of control now that they were back in Storybrooke. There were no curses happening to distract them anymore. And Emma was forced to confront her feelings.

But if she was doing that, she might as well get some strength from a little alcohol.

"Shut up and listen," Emma pushed him back, letting go of the lapels of his leather jacket. Ignoring the warmth that slipped away as she let go. She sat herself up and walked to the cabinets in the kitchen, opening them up, and grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

Killian followed her over, and stared down as she poured the drinks into small glasses. "Anything stronger?"

"Like rum? No this will do."

"How is this part of the Twister game?"

Emma finished pouring and stared up at the confused man, "Actually strip twister. This is a variation. More for adults. You can drink in this one. And you lose your clothes too."

Killian leaned forward, resting his hands and hook on the kitchen counter, grinning at Emma, "Trying to get me drunk and naked, lass? You little minx."

"Do you wanna play or," Emma straightened her stance, giving a small smile, looking the man in his eyes, "Or can you not handle it?" Emma was mimicking the words she said in Neverland when they kissed, coaxing him, to see if he would play along.

"Perhaps, you're the one who couldn't handle it?" Killian echoed the same words he said before he and Emma shared their first kiss in Neverland.

Emma felt herself smile at him remembering the same line, and before she decided against it, she surprised her and spoke up, "Fine. Let's play then Captain."

\- - - - - -

"Alright same rules pirate. The only difference is we have to strip clothes after we put a hand or foot somewhere. Jewelry doesn't count as clothing." Emma said as she eyed the pirates earrings and necklace.

Killian quirked an eyebrow, standing in his position across from Emma on the mat, "Wouldn't dream of it love. I wouldn't want to hold up the game with anything like pesky jewelry getting in the way."

Emma walked back and reached for the kitchen counter, "Now how I learned to play it is you start off with a drink," Emma handed Killian one of the shot glasses.

"And how did you learn?"

"Uh you know just messing around." Emma tried to push it aside. She was not comfortable telling him she learned about strip Twister she did one time with some guy she was dated as a thing with another couple, so she quickly changed the subject, "We drink again each time we lose clothing. The more tipsy, the harder it is for a person to keep balance."

"And the who wins."

"The one with no more clothes."

"No I think I'll win either way - If you lose your clothes, then I obviously win, but If I lose my clothes, well I'll win because I can see your reaction to this deviously handsome pirate."

Emma rolled her eyes and quickly downed her drink, "Let's get started Hook."

\- - - - - -

It takes about thirty minutes into the game. Emma lost her shirt, now in her bra. Killian still has his clothes though. Emma is pissed, but she knows she can still win this, even if she lost one thing already. It wasn't so bad yet. They were still covered mostly, but Emma was feeling nervous at what would happen when they would be naked more. She started to regret the idea of the game.

"Love?"

Emma came back to reality, having been lost in her thoughts, "Yeah?"

"I said right hand. Pick a color."

"Yeah. Uh...blue."

Emma tries to reach for the circle, but she slips trying to reach under Killian to get to it. She lands on the mat with an 'oof'.

"Oh no Swan. Well you know the rules." Killian said not sounding all that surprised or sorry.

Emma sucked in her cheek, and stared at him, "What am I taking off?"

"Don't sound so disappointed darling." Killian let his eyes travel downward, resting toward the ground, "The trousers look so confining love."

Emma huffed loudly, getting up to take off her jeans. Damn she should've worn a belt to help delay this. But she kicked them off to the side, standing in her underwear and bra.

Killian looked up, but instead of his teasing glances, she saw his mouth part slightly and his eyes widen. he looks like he is almost in awe. Emma started to feel uncomfortable at the attention.

Emma reached down and took a drink then got back on her position on the mat.

"Come on pirate let's keep going."

\- - - - - -

It took a bit longer, but Emma had Killian out of his vest and shirt. And that was making this get even harder to do. She couldn't stop staring at him, her eyes traveling down the hair on his chest. The slight hair near his naval leading down into his leather pants.

"Well, Swan we are getting closer to a show. No matter who loses the next bit of clothes next, even if not completely naked, it should be entertaining."

"Whatever. I'm not losing pirate."

"I believe that Swan, because I've yet to see you fail."

The words she had heard before rung in her ears and made Emma try to catch the gasp that fell from her lips, but it didn't work. She forgot what she was doing for a moment and she lost her balance. She fell on her face again like earlier.

"Again with the floor lass?"

"Can it pirate. You did that on purpose!"

Killian shook his head, smiling, "Sorry no. But it worked out well right?"

"Shut up." Emma stood up, waiting for him to tell her what to take off. She only had a bra and underwear on, so it was one or the other. Emma was determined not to give up until she was completely naked. It was stubborn of course, but hell she started this and was not going to admit defeat.

Killian stared at her, looking to see if she would give in, but he knew Emma. She wasn't about to do that. But the thought of seeing her body any more bare was torture to him. No matter what he asked her to remove, he doubted he wouldn't stare.

"That. The what you call it - a bra?" He mumbled, his voice starting to betray him. He tried to clear it, looking away briefly as Emma started to unhook it.

Emma took it off and flung it over to the rest of the discarded clothing. Emma took another drink and turned to stand, not letting her self show she was uncomfortable and that insecurity to the pirate, but when she turned to face him, all she saw was the emotions swirling around in those ocean blue eyes of his.

He bore into her feelings of uncertainty, lust, a hunger, but conflicting with it was fear and hesitance.

"Emma," He breathed her name as he looked at her. Bloody hell, she was gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hook I-" This had gone too far. Emma felt her a pleasure shoot down from her stomach, slowly lower, and it terrified and excited her. "We can stop the game now."

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, but Emma could hear the double meaning. It wasn't about the game, it was about what would happened from this game. The feelings seeping up too quickly, rising like wave in the ocean, and crashing hard like a ship. They were the ship and their feelings would rock them back and forth like the water.

Emma's voice was small, and although scared, she spoke, "No. I don't."

Killian felt his heart swell and he wanted more than nothing to grab her and pull her down on top of him, but he had to let her come to him. He didn't want her to throw her walls up again. He finally got her to be this open with him now, and he would not risk it.

Emma walked over to him and kneels down on the mat with him. Killian just sat there, leaving the Twister game long behind and forgotten, and focusing only on Emma. She leaned down and gently brushed her lips over his nose, both cheeks and finally his lips.

"Killian," Emma spoke his name so softly, he imagined he was hallucinating. She cupped his face in her hands, "I...dammit. I want you, idiot."

Before he could retort her comment, she crashed her lips to his. It wasn't like the first kiss in Neverland, or the one he gave her to help her remember after he found her in New York City. Those were powerful too, but this was just beyond comprehension. It was more chaste, put every feeling they ever had for the other was equally poured into this. It was no holding back, it was honest and it felt good to put down those walls they both had, even for a moment. Their tongues dancing together once they entered each others mouths. Exploring and enjoying every inch they could reach, until they had to part for air.

Killian was glad for a moment they stopped the kiss, because he had to see if Emma was still sure about this, "Are you sure love. Is this what you want?" He couldn't help the hope still flickering like a candle in his chest.

Emma stared at him, her eyes scared, but not because of she didn't want to do this, it was because she was afraid to make herself vulnerable, "I do. It took me awhile, and I am not sure I am fully in love yet, but I know I want you, Killian."

He took that as an answer, before reaching forward to capture her lips again. Emma kissed back just as fast. They laid kissing each other. Fingers running through hair and hips rocking against the other.

When they had to part again for air, Emma moved back and stood up. Fear shot through Killian, afraid Emma changed her mind, but all she did was reach out her hand for the pirate.

"I think a bed might be better than on the Twister mat."

Killian grinned, "Aye." He barely let out a word, his mind still foggy from having kissed Emma.

\- - - - - -

She leads him to her room and once the door closes, attacks his lips again. Every time they kiss, he feels his heart swell more and more, feeling it lightened at her just being there and wanting to love him as best she can right now. The fact she wants him can be enough now. Because he finally started to have a place in her heart.

Emma lead the kiss, and Killian just kept enjoying it. She grasped his shoulder, pulling him backwards, until they fell on the bed. Killian fell on top of Emma, and he broke the kiss to see if she was alright.

"Okay there love?" He asked teasingly, but underneath, he was concerned his weight was too much for her.

Emma shook her head slowly as if trying to remember how to think. Probably, after all this kissing, "Yeah."

Killian ran his fingers up her jaw, then through her long hair. He leaned down to leave soft butterfly kisses along her cheeks, just below the ear and at the collar bone, before looking down, remembering how her chest was exposed at that game. He leaned down to capture a nipple into his mouth. Emma let out a moan, her fingers staying permanently against his head it seemed. He sucked and pulled the little bud between his teeth. That made her back arch up toward him and made him even more exhilarated. He did the same with her other breast, relishing in the sounds she was making for him.

Killian moved down to leave a trail of kisses along her stomach, until reaching the top of her underwear. He glanced up at her as he bit the waistband gently with his teeth. With that gesture and the mixture of his breath blowing so close to her down there, it made Emma almost come undone at that moment.

"Looks like those will have to go," Emma tried to joke, but her voice was still strained with anxiety over letting herself open this much.

"Emma," Killian caught her hesitance. Emma's heard stirred. She knew he would not force her. Would stop and give her chance after chance before he ever entered her to make up her mind and not once hold it against her. Him putting her first like this was one reason she wanted this so bad. Why she wanted him.

"Killian...I already told you," Emma quickly grabbed her own underwear and helped pull them the rest of the way down, off her ankles, "I want you."

Killian smiled a breathtaking smile, so happy she wasn't closing off again. Killian took off his own leather trousers and threw them away. He also took the chance to unattached his hook and set it down. He didn't want it getting in the way while him and Emma were intimate.

They both stared into each others eyes, knowing they were together now - naked and vulnerable in front of the other. Killian leaned back down, putting his knees between her to help part her legs. He had his good hand hovering near her. He looked up at her, eyes asking once more if she was sure, that flicker of hope still likely to be snuffed out.

Emma let out a breath, she didn't know she was holding, just nodding.

Killian slipped a finger inside her, pumping in and out slowly, eventually adding two then three. Emma's head fell back against the pillow, her mouth parting, letting a soft moan escape from the pleasure she was feeling. It only grew when Killian took his fingers out to rub the little nub down there. Emma bucked her hips up from the pleasure.

He let go to stare down at her, showing all the love and desire he had for her. Emma felt the piercing gaze, not use to someone looking at her with so much love.

"Emma, last chance." Killian mumbled, not able to hold on anymore. If Emma wanted to change her mind, she had this last chance, before he caved in and would not ever be able to let her go again.

"Killian you're my chance. I couldn't want this more if I tried."

That's all it took for him to be undone, to thrust inside of her and be warmed by her insides, by her nails leaving imprints in his back and by her whole being to make the flame inside him become an inferno.

They couldn't tell whose moans and groans belonged with who, but they were both mixing, calling the others names and tangled in the sheets and limbs of each other.

The thrusts were slower then Emma was used to. It wasn't just sex, it was making love, and Emma never felt this kind of care and love before. It was going to break her, she knew, when they were done, but for now, she would enjoy it.

Killian looked down at her, as she tried to keep her eyes open, to watch him, but her head kept falling back in utter pleasure, "Come here love."

And with that, Killian raised Emma up, using his left forearm to put against her back, and his good hand to cradle the back of her head. He lifted Emma, to put her on top, to change positions. Emma was straddling him, both legs on either side of his thighs. She felt her heart race faster at this. But she was only surprised for a moment before she kept thrusting her body against him.

Now it was Emma's turn to see Killian throw his head back in pleasure and it made a warmth spread through her stomach. She couldn't believe she was the one to make him feel this way, but she wasn't going to stop. She wanted him to feel good too.

Emma threw her head back, trying to ride out the feeling more, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. She looked back down, only to meet those blue orbs of his. Darkened, with lust and passion.

"Emma, you are so beautiful." Killian said staring up at her.

Emma reached down to crash her lips to his, letting more feelings pour out. Still rocking against each other. She pulled back, only because his hand was down there now, rubbing her some more. It was building up and she was almost close.

"Killian, I-"

"It's alright love. Go ahead. Let go."

It was like the words were a trigger, and a few seconds later, Emma came undone. She felt stars behind her eyelids, as he head fell back from the orgasm. She shouted his name once more. Killian thrust inside her a few moments after before he let out his release inside her. They both sputtered and trembled before Emma's body fell against Killian's chest. Breathing and sweat mingled in with each others.

Killian kissed above her brow,"Maybe we can play that strip Twister game again another time, love?" He tried to help ease the moment into a lightheartedness to keep Emma from pulling away again, even though his heart was feeling so full with love for her.

Emma quirked an eyebrow, and tried to clear her throat to speak, "You wanna play that again?"

"Yeah. But it's not like I need help getting you undressed anymore."

Emma swatted him on his shoulder, but Killian only snuggled closer to her. She sighed, but still was looking at him playfully. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Yeah, maybe."


	4. With You Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma visits Killian on his ship one starry night. (Takes place between Post-Neverland and before Pan's curse).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt I found, ''What could I possibly love more than laying with you under the stars?'

Emma didn't know what made her come to the docks that night, but she was feeling restless. They had already rescued Henry and defeated Pan. She should be happy, relieved really, that Henry was safe. That David would be alright once Gold got him that antidote. That everything was alright for the moment. But she wasn't.

And it definitely is not because of what else happened in Neverland.

Something about a certain blue-eyed, pirate.

_So when I win your heart, Emma. And I will win it. It will not be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me..._

Emma groaned in frustration as she walked, her boots clunking against the wooden dock, as she made her way to where she kept mentally yelling at herself not to go.

"God what am I doing?" She mumbled to herself, shaking her head as she stared up at the ship.

She shouldn't be here. Not when she was also worrying about how different Henry was acting now. Not while that damn shadow of Pan's was right there trapped on that sail by Regina's magic. And _certainly_ not when she could see Hook and have to confront him.

But she walked up onto the deck of the ship. It was calm there, docked, as it swayed slightly from the water. Hook was nowhere to be found and Emma let out a shaky breath. Good. It's not that she didn't want to see him. No. That was not it. No matter how hard she tried, deep down she couldn't ignore she did miss having him around her. Having grown accustomed, almost needed it to reassure her she had someone on her side, fighting with her, ever since their journey in Neverland.

Emma takes another sigh and looks up. Her breath catches as she stares up. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she missed how many stars were out tonight in the sky. It reminded her of the stars she saw in Neverland. Of the stars that formed from the map Neal made from that coconut when they were going through his stuff in the place he spent time in Neverland.

"Wow." Emma spoke softly to herself again.

Hook still didn't come out, probably not hearing her aboard his ship. Emma took the chance to just sit down right there and look at the stars. It was not the best place, with it being cool out tonight, and that shadow literally only a couple feet above her, but she stayed. Not letting her thoughts wander to anything but watching how beautiful the stars looked tonight. Enjoying at least one moment. Something she could handle, even if it was looking at stars.

\- - - - - -

Killian was unable to sleep so he thought getting some air might help. He didn't expect to see a beautiful lass laying on the deck of his ship. Her golden hair fanned out around her like she was an angel with wings.

Killian swallowed harshly, still tasting the rum he just downed to try to help him sleep. Emma was on his ship.

He wasn't sure why she was here. Did she need something from him? And why was she lying down? Was she hurt?

A million thoughts raced through his mind as he decided to walk over and ask her what she was going here. But part of him wanted to just keep watching her. It was hard, but this was all he could do. Hook thought about it and wanted to give the family a chance - Emma, Henry and Neal. Give them a chance to be together. That was why he would not fight with him over Emma. He wouldn't give up on her, but he would wait for her to make a choice.

But the more he walked, the more he felt his resolve fading. He was already standing a few feet from her when she noticed him.

Emma shot straight up, looking embarrassed she was caught, "Hook...I..."

"Emma what are you doing here?" Killian tried to give a grin to show he wasn't as tense over seeing her, but it came out more as a grimace.

"I-I wanted to watch," She looked up and pointed to the sky, "The stars."

Killian looked at her, seeing how visibly nervous she was.

"The stars?"

"Yeah they are beautiful tonight."

"Aye they are," Killian's eyes almost stayed trained on Emma, before he looked up at the night sky.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I'll go." Emma started to stand up and Killian panicked.

"No it's alright love. You can stay."

Emma gave a small smile and went to sit back down. She pulled her red leather coat closer against her body. If she knew it would be this chilly, she would've put on a heavier coat. But this walk was a spur of the moment.

Killian takes a seat next to her, "Mind if I join you?"

Emma waves her hand next to the vacant spot, "Your ship Captain. Go right ahead."

Killian didn't know why he was doing this. He said he would give Emma space, and yet, he felt his heart swell at being next to her. Not giving anything a second thought now that he was near her. He wanted to enjoy this moment, not matter how brief.

Emma let out a slight shiver, that did not go unnoticed by the pirate, "Cold there, love?"

"Fine." She said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

Before she could see, Killian removed his leather coat and held it out to her, indicating she could take it if she wanted. Emma thought about it, before another bit of air went through her, and she grabbed it. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and held it tight to her body. Ignoring the impulse to sniff the jacket deeply. But even though she didn't, she could smell the leather, rum and the sea on it.

"Thanks."

Killian just nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the stars, and changing the subject, "Very bright stars tonight. Can see all the constellations."

"How can you tell?" Emma asked, honestly curious. Back in Neverland, Killian said he told Neal how to make a map using the stars in the sky and he was a pirate, so he likely knew a thing or two. Emma also wasn't that great at astronomy, so she didn't know how to do it.

Killian turned to her, finally a full smile shown on his face, "Just got to find the stars that join and make pictures, lass."

For the next few minutes, or hours, Emma didn't know and really didn't care. She got lost in Killian explaining the stars to her. Nothing else mattered at the moment. It felt good to just enjoy something and not worry.

"Why exactly are you out here Swan?" Killian pulled out his flask Emma had seen so many times in Neverland.

"Just enjoying the night. Is that a problem?"

Killian took a sip. He held it out to her, which she took, "No, nothing wrong with that. I find myself sometimes coming out here to look at the stars. Just to watch and think."

Emma gave him a sad smile, "I may have came out here for more than the beautiful scenery."

"Me too. I came for some air, but when I got out here, the beautiful scenery of you was too much to pass up."

Emma bit her lower lip, trying to bite back the damn smile forcing its way to her lips. She shouldn't be here laughing and smiling with him. If she kept it up, she was afraid she might actually let her self open up to him.

Killian was just as nervous, feeling he might've been too brazen in his comment. He couldn't resist letting out his feelings for Emma. He tried to make them sound like flirting, but he could feel the emotions seeping into his words. It was hard for him to stand aside like this. But he had too. If Emma could be happy with Neal, no matter how it would no doubt break him, Killian would let her. He would put Emma's happiness above all else.

"Hook listen I-" Emma was about to speak, not sure what she was going to say. To admit what to the man, she didn't remember anymore, not after the sight of a shooting star caught her eyes, "Look in the sky."

Killian looked up at Emma's pointing finger. He saw a star shooting across the sky at such a quick speed, he barely caught it.

"A shooting star. Wow. I don't think I've seen one in years."

"Yes. It is not that much of a surprise with the stars in the sky tonight."

"Quick make a wish."

Killian looked over at Emma, who had her eyes closed. Her hair was waving in the wind, blowing behind her like some cape, to fit the hero she was. She looked strong and calm at that moment. It sent Killian's heart thumping even louder against his chest at the woman by his side.

Emma opened her eyes slowly, giving him a small smile.

"What did you wish for love?"

She felt the small feeling creep into the pit of her stomach. She was afraid to say her wish aloud.

 _I wish I could admit what I wanted, whether it's with you or not. Just to get that happy ending,_ she thought.

Emma covered up her feelings with a soft chuckle. If Killian noticed, he didn't say anything, "Can't tell you pirate. Otherwise won't come true."

Killian smiled, "Aye, of course."

Emma straightened up her posture, and turned to look him seriously in the eyes,"But even though you can't tell me. I hope your wish comes true Killian."

Killian's words caught in his throat at that. She had called him by his actual name. He couldn't hide the smile that took over his lips and how he felt a slight wetness in his eyes. He wanted to say something about it, but he didn't want to scare her off. Her walls were parting for him at this moment and he didn't want to risk it. Then he thought about he didn't make a wish at the shooting star. He didn't mind, because no wish would've compared to Emma and him laying together underneath the stars.

"I hope yours does too love."

Emma was glad he didn't notice her call him by his name. She didn't know why. She wanted to try it at least once. His real name left a sensation on her tongue, that was strange, usually when you said something for the first time. It was as if she was trying it out to see if she liked it. She did like it.

They spent a little longer sitting there on the Jolly Roger's deck, before they would eventually have to bid each other goodbye. Before Emma would go back home and worry about Henry, her father, about another impending threat because the savior didn't get time off or moments. Before Killian would go back to holding back, waiting for Emma to choose. Just a little more time together underneath the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I decided to do a twist making the gifts Emma and Killian got for each other things they sacrificed to give to the other, but got it returned in the end, but it still has the message about giving and sacrificing for others. I also thought it would be cute how they'd miss each other in Gold's shop too.This was my first CS/ OUAT fic, so I hope you guys liked it! If you have any suggestions of one-shots I can do for this collection, feel free to message me on here.


End file.
